starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170
|class=Истребитель |cost=*Новый: 155,000 кредитов * Использованный: 70,000 кредитов |modifier= |sysmods= |length=14.5 метров |width=22.6 метров (размах крыльев) |height=4.78 метров |mass= |max accel=2,600 G |mglt=100''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' |max speed=1,000 км/ч''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' до 44,000 км/ч с включёнными дефлекторынми щитами |engine= |hyperdrive=Класс 1.5 |hdrange=5,000 LY |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=5 × 1016 WHasbro Titanium Series ARC-170 packaging |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures=Устройство глушения сенсоров |armament=*Тяжёлые лазерные орудия (2) * Средний лазерные орудия (2) * Пусковая установка протонных торпед (1) ** 6 Торпед |complement= |bays= |escapepods= |crew=*Пилот (1) * Со-пилот (1) * Стрелок (1) * Дроид астромеханик серии R4 или серии R2 (1)www.toymania.com — The Latest News and Pictures from the World of Toys — February 2010 Hasbro Star Wars Q&A (Part 2) |skeleton= |passengers=Нет |capacity=110 кг |cargohandling= |consumables=5 дней |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems=С-фойл |role=*Тяжёлый истребитель * Бомбардировщик |firstuse=ок. 22 ДБЯ ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization |era=*Восход Империи * Восстание |affiliation=*Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя * Альянс за восстановление Республики |modules= }} Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170, также известный как истребитель АИР-170 (другое название — Агрессивный разведчик-170, АР-170) — тяжёлый истребитель-бомбардировщик, широко использовавшийся республиканским флотом в последние дни Войн клонов. Характеристика Дизайн left|thumb|Одна из двух кабин АИР-170АИР-170 совместно производили корпорации «Инком» и «Субпро». Как и остальные их истребители того времени, такие как Z-95, PTB-625 и NTB-630, АИР-170 имеют узкий корпус с двумя большими двигателями по бокам. АИР-170 также обладают раскрывающимися плоскостями, которые нужны для отвода тепла и создания щитов. Это также придает ему дополнительную устойчивость во время полётов в атмосфере. По дизайну АИР-170 сильно отличался от других истребителей эры Войн клонов. Такие истребители, как Альфа-3 «Гало» и Эта-2 «Актис» строились маленькими, быстрыми и маневренными, за счёт отсутствия тяжёлого вооружения, щитов и гипердвигателей. АИР-170, напротив, были крупными, надёжными и способными совершать длительные независимые операции. Роль в войне left|thumb|150px|АИР-170 совершает заход на цельИх часто отправляли на опасные разведывательные миссии и в рейды по вражеской территории. Справляться с этими заданиями позволяло то, что истребитель был оборудован гипердвигателем класса 1,5, а в носовой части находились мощные сенсоры, сканеры и постановщики помех. Эти корабли имели достаточно ресурсов для пятидневных операций. Однако за все эти запасы и дополнительное оборудование приходилось платить, поэтому АИР-170 был довольно медлительным. Надёжное оружие и щиты, а также две хвостовые пушки, помогали АИР-170 выжить в окружении стай более мелких и быстрых вражеских истребителей. Также АИР-170 могли вести бой с более крупными боевыми кораблями, в чем и заключалась их очень важная роль в Войнах клонов. Вооружение АИР-170 обладал мощным вооружением. Он нёс 6 протонных торпед, а среднекалиберные лазерные пушки, установленные на концах его крыльев, были необычно велики для истребителя. АИР-170 часто использовали как тяжёлые ударные силы, сопровождаемые V-крылами и Эта-2. thumb|Устройство ARC-170. Экипаж АИР-170 состоял из трех клонов: пилота, второго пилота, который стрелял из лазеров на концах крыльев, и хвостового стрелка, который стрелял из установленных на корме пушек. На истребителе также имелся дроид-астромеханик для мелкого ремонта и навигации. На заметку Во время Войн клонов элитные пилоты часто придавали своим истребителям индивидуальные черты, например, раскрашивали их так, что они походили на хищных животных. История Служба во время Войн клонов right|thumb|150px|Два АИР-170 над Корусантом Во время второй битвы при Корусанте седьмая эскадрилья клонов, летавшая на АИР-170, обеспечивала прикрытие для Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера, когда они летели к «Незримой длани». Седьмая эскадрилья понесла большие потери, но позволила джедаям успешно проникнуть на борт и спасти Верховного канцлера Палпатина. Большое количество АИР-170 было уничтожено в бою более подвижными и смертоносными три-дроидами. Во времена Империи thumb|left|200px|АИР-170 над Кейто-Неймодией Позже, когда Палпатин отдал Приказ 66, летящие над Кейто-Неймодией АИР-170, под командованием клона Джага, прицелились в мастера-джедая Пло Куна. Они выстрелили в его истребитель Дельта-7 и уничтожили его двигатели. Пло Кун не сумел восстановить контроль над своим кораблём и встретил смерть, врезавшись вместе с тем, что осталось от истребителя, в здание одного из городов, построенных на мостах. Во время Галактической гражданской войны АИР-170 можно было найти и в имперском, и в повстанческом флоте, где они считались элитными машинами. Корпорация «Инком» продолжила производить истребители Т-65 «крестокрыл», разработанные на основе АИР-170. За кадром * АИР-170 (ARC-170) был назван в честь «ART-170», заголовка сборника иллюстраций, сделанных художником Райаном Чёрчем, с которых начался окончательный дизайн. Поначалу в сценарии «Мести ситхов» они назывались просто «клонские истребители». * Может показаться, что то, что АИР-170 совместно производили корпорации «Инком» и «Субпро», противоречит сообщению Голосети, где говорится, что компании разорвали партнёрские отношения незадолго до начала Войн клонов. Это сообщение, возможно, может объяснить (отретконить) тот факт, что большая часть разработок была сделана до раскола. Даже при этом условии АИР-170 выпускался как продукция «Инком»/«Субпро», и честь сделать эту в высшей степени необычную разработку принадлежит обеим компаниям. * В Star Wars: Battlefront II АИР-170 считается средним истребителем, эквивалентом «крестокрыла» Т-65. В игре также позволено вести его одному человеку, а не троим, чтобы заполнить все места в команде. Появления * Секреты джедаев * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * * * * * * * * * * ''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов ** «Chapter 22» ** «Chapter 23» ** «Chapter 25» * Рутинная доблесть * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * * * Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Лабиринт зла * Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны Месть ситхов * Evil Eyes * * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 6: Параллели, часть 1 * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown * Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere * Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4 * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * * Последний из джедаев: Дно * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided * Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees * Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5 * Millennium Falcon Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Источники thumb|250px * Звёздные войны. Месть ситхов: Взгляд изнутри * * * Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * [[Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)|''Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition]]'' * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35 * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * * * * Stay on Target * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Галактической Республики Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Галактической Империи Категория:Продукция «Инкома» Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция Subpro Corporation